My Dear Lucille
by FABThunderbird
Summary: After Gordon's hydrofoil crash. Jeff Tracy is finding the situation difficult to process. So, he decides to write a letter to his deceased wife, Lucille. In hopes that he can truly understand his own emotions and can deal with Gordon's life threatening injuries.


Hello. This story is based after Gordon's hydrofoil crash. If you would like to know more about the accident I have written a story about it. So check it out.

This story is a letter in which Jeff Tracy has written for his deceased wife, Lucille. Enjoy !

* * *

My Dear Lucille,

Oh I've missed you. Having been so devoted in creating International Rescue, I've forgotten my duty to write to you my darling. I deeply apologise. The knowledge of placing pen on paper and expressing myself to you is difficult now. So, excuse the mess and allow my sorrows to spill on this letter once more.

You may know that Gordon is very unwell at the moment. Approximately, about a week ago I received a call from Gordon's W.A.S.P commander explaining the accident that he had been involved in. He had been testing a brand new hydrofoil craft, which unknown to the commander to the cause of the sudden engine explosion. Gordon managed to make a lucky escape from the sinking boat, but unfortunately managed to sustain severe injuries. Oh Lucille. My heart felt like it had stopped when I heard the news, I just wanted to hide away and escape my responsibility as a father. Memories of you came into my mind, Lucille. When I lost you, and the thought of losing our Gordon as well. I left the island as quickly as I could. Grandma of course heard the news and offered to come with me, I'm so glad she did. My darling, If you could have see him. It almost felt like I was trapped in a nightmare. The only part recognisable of him was the crop of his hair, the rest of his body is bruised and swollen. He's covered in metal bars secured by joining screws and bolts used to fix his broken body. I broke down, crying uncontrollably until breathing felt painful to process. I was so glad that the rest of the boys weren't there, I would hate for them to see their father so weak.

When I had finally composed myself, Grandma arranged for us to meet with Gordon's doctor. He was a kind gentleman and explained the situation well. Gordon has broken his lower back. He's got a spinal fracture, which could mean that nerves to move his legs may have been ruptured. Four broken ribs, deep cuts located on his head and neck. Sprained left wrist, collapsed lung and severe bruising all over his body. The metal structure around Gordon's body is supposed to support the healing process. Oh Lucille, apparently our Gordon isn't in any pain. The best thing for him at this current stage is time to heal.

As Grandma and I returned to Gordon's bedside a conversation between us died out. All we could do was watch him. The hospital room was eerie quiet. However, you could hear the occasionally beep of machines and the passing of footsteps outside the door. I gently held onto Gordon's right hand and stroked his bloodied knuckles with my thumb.

My darling, tears ran freely down my cheeks, If only I could have done something to prevent this from happening to our Gordon. My mobile buzzed. Using my other hand I pulled out the phone from my trouser pocket, it was Scott calling me Lucille. That's when I realised I forgot to mention the situation to the boys. Of course he knew what had happened. Scott, at the time was listening to a radio broadcast of a chap who had witnessed the crash, and apparently was apart of the rescue operation to go after 'the young victim, Gordon C Tracy.' Scott questioned me about the situation. I basically informed him everything that I've told you so far Lucille. Scott has managed to arrange time off from the air force and happened to be going past Denver, so he offered to get Virgil on the way to the hospital. Oh Lucille, what would I do without our Scott. He's grown into a smart and responsible young man.

Grandma offered to collect Alan from Wharton Academy. So that left me to inform our John on the space station. Oh Lucille, John unfortunately did not take on the news as well as Scott, but I suppose that doesn't really surprise you does it, my darling. Our John is of course a sensitive young man. He blames himself for the accident entirely. I ran though Gordon's injuries with him. That made him feel incredibly guilty, as he could not be at his side until the following week. John managed to send his regards and a blessing for Gordon to have a speedy recovery, before ending the call.

Oh Lucille, our Gordon has never been this quite before. Watching him as he rest within his peaceful slumber, I almost expect him to suddenly wake up and say that this is all a joke. But unfortunately that isn't the case, is it my darling. It reminds me that I haven't seen our Gordon in a while, about a month ago I suspect. He's been very occupied whilst working at the W.A.S.P. I remember a time when he came bursting into my office during his day off, startling Brains and I. We had just happened to be finishing up the plans for our International submarine, or more specifically: Gordon's submarine. I remember that gleaming, beautiful smile of his when he looked through the plans. That smile reminds me of you my darling and it reflects on our Gordon. Oh Lucille, I'd give anything to see our son so delighted again.

Grandma and Alan were the first to enter the room. The pair entered silently. Grandma smiled her greeting but our Alan stared down at the floor. I approached him and cupped my hands under his chin. Oh Lucille, when Alan looked up at me. I noticed his eyes were bloodshot from crying, and tears stained his face. Considering our Alan is now fifth teen he looked as if he was ten years younger. What felt like my heart breaking in two, all I could do to comfort Alan was providing him a heartwarming embrace. My darling, the cries of our Alan was sickening. I cannot bear to think about what he is going though. Losing you at such a young age, and now witnessing his immediate older brother tackling through his injuries.

I felt a sudden warmth surround our embrace. Alan's cries softened, I pulled back to notice our Scott and Virgil wrapping their arms around us. The pair of them, my darling looked at both Alan and I with their tear stained faces and reassuring smiles. Oh darling, I was so glad to see that most of our sons were in the same room together. However, under these circumstances. I wish the reunion weren't at the hospital, crying over our beloved Gordon.

As the evening began to settle an unfamiliar knock was greeted at the door. Our Virgil and I were the only ones awake. Virgil sat in the middle between the pair of sleeping brothers, whose heads were laid upon Virgil's shoulders. Not wanting Scott and Alan to wake up so suddenly I told Virgil to stay put as I went for the door. Gordon's Sargent was there. Oh Lucille, I felt so mad. But her look of utter guilt and sadness made me feel pity for the women. I invited her in and she moved silently towards Gordon's bedside. Oh darling, as Gordon's Sargent stood by him she expressed how deeply sorry she was. Looking at Virgil as he looked back at me, I noticed his tears beginning to brew. Virgil made no effort to wipe them away, as he and I both listened to the Sargent's cries of sorrow.

Well my darling Lucille. Gordon's Sargent of course became the bearer of bad news. Unfortunately Gordon has been dismissed from his duty as a W.A.S.P operative with immediate effect. Meaning my darling that our Gordon has been labelled 'unable to work.' Due to possessing a far too great of a health risk for the W.A.S.P to handle. I could feel my head boil inside me when I heard the news. How could they just dismiss our Gordon a few days after his accident. I hadn't seen Gordon be so devoted to anything until he had the opportunity to become apart of the W.A.S.P. He put so much time an effort in researching about marine life, and making sure that he maintained physical levels of fitness. I showed Gordon's Sargent the door and asked her to leave. She gave her regards as she left swiftly.

So my darling. I think I have caught you up with everything that has happened so far. I'm sitting next to Gordon's bedside as I'm writing this letter to you. Our Virgil and Alan are in the room as well. They both seem to be amusing themselves. As I believe they are reading one of Gordon's favourite books to him at the moment, It's nice to see Virgil and Alan smile again. Our Scott unfortunately had to return back to the air force. He promised Gordon that he will be back in a couple of weeks or so. John's coming tomorrow Lucille. We're all looking forward to his return back to Earth. Hopefully, John's voice can encourage Gordon to wake up.

Well darling. Before I leave you in peace once more, according to Gordon's doctor: Gordon seems to be doing well, his body is gradually healing itself and soon we shall see his beautiful hazel eyes and that gleaming smile of his again. Oh Lucille, I've missed you. Thank you for listening to a struggling father in which I am. And please, keep our Gordon safe for us and watch over the rest of the boys.

Loving you to Mars and beyond,

Yours, Jeff Tracy.

* * *

The End. I hope you enjoyed reading Jeff's letter to Lucille. Let me know what you thought about it.


End file.
